


Zinnia

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Big Bang 2016, Hobbit Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin receive letters from Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/).
> 
> If you hover over the Khuzdul words, a translation should pop up. You can also find the translations in the end notes.

Thorin looked up from his breakfast as Bilbo entered the kitchen. The bright smile on his face warmed Thorin through and made him smile in return.

“What has you so pleased so early in the morning?” he asked as Bilbo settled in for his second breakfast.

“A letter from the boys,” Bilbo handed over a thick sheaf of papers. “And some of the others as well.”

Thorin pushed aside his plate so he could smooth the paper out on the table and began reading.

_Dear Uncles,_

_Congratulations on this most joyous occasion! May Mahal bless you and your child,_ there was a scratched out line that might have read 'no matter how weirdly acquired.' _We were very surprised to learn how hobbits went about having children but we couldn't be happier for you both. We would wish you luck but we already know you'll both be excellent parents_ –Thorin had to stop a moment to swallow a bit of tea to loosen the lump in his throat– _so instead we'll wish that the baby isn't too energetic for a couple of old people._

Thorin snorted loudly, glad he wasn't taking a drink right at that moment. Bilbo's wry grin said he knew just what part Thorin was reading. Thorin went back to the letter, noting how the handwriting had changed to Kíli's much messier scrawl.

_We're also going to send something better than wishes. But we can't tell you what it is yet, it's a surprise. But it's going to be the best birthing gift ever! And I promise I won't let anyone stick a bunch of gold or jewels on it._

There was a thin line scratched across the page followed by Fíli's neater, more legible writing.

_Don't be surprised if you get gifts from the others as well. They're all really excited by the news. They keep going on about the first baby the Company has had. Which makes no sense as Bombur has eight kids, two of whom were born after we reclaimed Erebor. Balin of all people keeps insisting this is different. I don't get it myself but even amad has gone baby crazy._

Thorin chuckled as he remembered what Dís was like when she had babies on the brain. Of course, the thought was only funny because he was half a world away from her right then. Were she any closer, he would be looking for a place to hide from her enthusiasm.

_Anyway, lots of stuff has been happening here too, even if it's not as amazing as a new little cousin. Amad is really settling in as Queen and the Council has never been better behaved. They all seem to be either enamored of her, or terrified of her. Or both. I know it's both for us. She gets on with Bard quite well and even made him smile the last time they had a meeting._

_I'm pretty sure Thranduil hates her but is too afraid of her to try anything._ Thorin could understand that sentiment; he almost felt sorry for the blasted weed-eater for a moment. _He's stared sending Legolas and Tauriel to meetings in his place. He says it's so Legolas can learn negotiation but nobody actually believes him. But since it means we don't have to deal with Thranduil and Kíli gets to see Tauriel we aren't complaining._

_Well, except for Óin but he complains about_ everything _that involves elves._

_I also have some good news of my own. Ori agreed to courting! And Nori and Dori didn't kill me!_ The next few words were mostly covered by a blotch of ink, but Thorin could just make out the word 'yet' in Kíli's hand. _And he gave me an illumination of the Company from that first night in Uncle Bilbo's home and only_ three days _after I presented him with the penknife I made him. There's no way he could've made it that fast, so he must've already had it prepared! I think he might have presented it to me as soon as I gave him the knife, if he wasn't afraid Dori would expire from the impropriety._

_He's been glaring at me a lot as it is._ In the margin someone had drawn a crude but recognizable picture of Dori glaring. _As scary as that is, I'm more worried by Nori. He hasn't threatened me once. He's even been nice! Just yesterday he gave me one of the buns he snitched from Bombur. I couldn't even enjoy it cause I thought it might be poisoned. He just smiled at me as he watched me eat it! It was really creepy._

Thorin had to stop reading and before he choked on his laughter. He loved his sister-sons, truly he did, but he was eternally grateful his sister had been willing to step up as queen. He could only hope they matured with age. Perhaps if Fíli managed not to screw up his courtship of Ori, the sensible dwarf would keep Fíli in line.

After a deep breath to brace himself, Thorin continued reading. The next section was started by Kíli.

_It_ was _really creepy. Even Dwalin skipped dessert that night and Nori didn't even go anywhere near that. Amad thinks it's hilarious and keeps laughing at Fíli every time he whines to her. She says he looks just like Adad did when they were courting. She said you and uncle Frerin and grandfather kept threatening him but that he was most scared of grandmother. But she won't tell us why. Do you know? I wanna know! PLEASE, you have to tell me!_

Thorin chuckled to himself, remembering the incident quite well. He'd have to remember to share it with his husband sometime. Maybe it would finally prove to Bilbo that Dís didn't actually hate him. After all, _she_ had never invited him to have a friendly chat while she was gelding a pony. As he went back to reading, he absently noted that Fíli had resumed writing.

_Well, that's all the important news for now. All the rest is boring and amad and Balin will just tell you about it anyways. And Balin will tell amad on us if we skip lessons again. How do we have even more lessons now than we did before? It's not fair, being princes is no fun. Can we run away and live in the Shire with you?_

_Love,  
Fíli + Kíli_

Thorin sighed deeply as he set the letter aside to finish his breakfast. Such letters were very welcome but they also made him sad. It had been nearly five years since he'd seen his sister-sons. He missed them more than he'd thought was possible. Even more than when he'd had to leave them in the Blue Mountains while he worked in the towns of Men when they were children.

But then, he'd fully expected to see them again after only a few months and there was no telling when he'd get to see them again now. Especially, as they could not travel themselves until the faunt was born. Even then, it wouldn't be safe to take a newborn babe across the Misty Mountains.

Perhaps he would have to see if he could convince his sister to send the boys to meet their new cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Zinnia - thoughts of absent friends
> 
> As always, thanks for the fantastic Khuzdul resources goes to [The Dwarrow Scholar](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/), [khuzdul4u.tumblr.com](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/), and [determamfidd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd). 
> 
> amad – mother  
> adad – father


End file.
